Hanya Milikmu
by luck-a-freeband
Summary: Hermione menatap wajah Harry, hatinya mencelos melihat sebutir halus air mata mengalir  dipipi Harry. OOC, GAJE, SLASH DRARRY, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. SONG Fict


Desclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

Genre : Angst

Rate : T

Song : Your Call – Secondhand Serenade

+ Yours Only +

I was born to tell you I love you

and I am torn to do what I have to

Sudah lima belas tahun berlalu setelah perang besar usai. Didalam ruangan yang gelap dan sunyi, seorang pria paruh baya duduk termangu diatas kasur menatap jauh melewati jendela yang menghadap bukit. Diam, mulutnya terkunci rapat, rambut hitamnya panjang sebahu tak terurus, kulitnya pucat, dan badannya begitu kurus. Pandangan mata pemuda itu kosong, walau dibentangkan pemandangan seindah apapun. Baginya hanya satu yang terindah dari muka bumi ini, tapi itu telah hilang dari hatinya, dari pandangannya, dan dari sisinya.

Pintu utama terbuka, terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dan lampu pun dinyalakan, ruangan itu tampak terang sekarang menunjukkan ruangan yang serba putih.

"Hay Mate, bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata sipit, disebelahnya istrinya yang cantik dengan rambut coklat ikal mengembang tersenyum, namun terlihat dipaksakan.

Orang yang disapa tak bergeming, tetap memandang lurus kearah perbukitan. Suara langkah kaki lagi-lagi menyusul, kali ini gadis manis berambut merah muncul dari luar. Matanya tak mampu menahan tangis. Hatinya terasa hancur melihat pemuda yang seharusnya tiga belas tahun yang lalu menjadi suaminya, kini hidup tak berjiwa.

Stripped and pollished, I am new, I am fresh

I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh

Because every breath that you will take

while you are sitting next to me

will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy? What's your...

"Harry," sapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang, wajah aristrokatnya menampakkan senyum yang dapat membuat dunia Harry menjadi seindah taman surga.

"Draco," kata Harry pelan, hatinya membuncah gembira, sangat bahagia. Kemudian pemuda pirang yang ia panggil Draco-pun memeluk Harry dengan erat, Harry membalas pelukan tersebut.

Harry berada dalam puncak keindahan yang tak pernah ia temukan dalam hidupnya. Harry The-Boy-Who-Win telah kehilangan banyak orang yang disayanginya baik sebelum maupun dalam perang besar yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

Tapi kesedihannya tak berlangsung lama, karena Draco. Pemuda yang telah memagut hatinya dua tahun ini berada disisinya dan akan terus begitu, harapannya.

"Harry, ada yang ingin ku katakan" Draco melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang mata hijau emerald yang telah mengubah dunianya itu, jauh terus masuk kedalam kedamaian yang diberikan Harry padanya.

Harry mengangguk, wajah manisnya tersenyum. Senyum bahagia, yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku...akan pergi, Harry"

Dunia seakan runtuh bagi Harry, senyumnya memudar, badannya bergetar, terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco.

"A..apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda Draco!" Tak mampu Harry menahan tangisnya, ia kembali memeluk Draco erat. Air matanya terus mengalir, ia tau Draco bukanlah orang yang suka bercanda tapi ia tak ingin mempercayai kata-kata Draco barusan.

"Kita tak bisa bersama Harry" Draco pun membalas pelukan Harry, pipi putih pucatnya basah. Satu persatu air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya.

"Pernikahan ku dengan Astoria telah ditetapkan, begitu juga dengan mu kan Harry? Pernikahan mu akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi dengan si Weasley wanita itu."

Harry tercekat. Selama ini hubungan mereka tak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan sahabat mereka pun tak ada yang tau. Hanya rahasia mereka berdua selama ini, di balik hubungan resmi mereka.

"Tidak Draco, Tidak...! Tidak bisakah kita terus begini saja? Ku mohon" pinta Harry, wajahnya memerah dan basah. Hatinya hancur, tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan berpisah dengan Draco.

"Aku tak sanggup melihatmu bersanding dengan orang lain Harry, dan kupikir kita adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga. Kita tak akan bisa terus bersama, karena tak akan bisa Harry."

Draco melepaskan pelukannya lagi, ia mengecup singkat bibir ranum Harry. Membawanya ke keindahan sempurna mereka.

Bibir mereka berpagut dalam syair-syair melodi cinta, meluapkan luka dan amarah perihnya sengsara. Draco memandang Harry sekilas, dan pergi meninggalkan Harry yang terpuruk dalam keegoan deritanya.

Tak ada kabar, tak ada berita. Amarah Harry membuncah, kekosongan menjadi teman setianya dalam lembar kehidupannya. Hidupnya tak berarti lagi, sudah tak ada tempat untuk dirinya menyandarkan seluruh jiwanya.

Waiting For Your Call

I'm sick, I'm Angry, I'm Desperate For You Voive

Gadis berambut merah itu masih menangis di ambang pintu. Laki-laki berambut sama, menenangkan istrinya yang kini juga mulai terasa pilu.

"Apa yang membuat mu seperti ini Harry? Ku mohon beritahu aku! Akan ku cari jalan keluarnya! Aku janji Harry, aku janji" kata wanita yang berambut mengembang itu, kemudian terisak dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Sudahlah 'Mione. Aku yakin Harry akan sembuh" suaminya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak Ron! Ini sudah hampir tiga belas tahun Ron! TIGA BELAS TAHUN!" Hermione menjerit, ia masih terisak pilu melihat pahlawan dunia sihir yang seharusnya terlepas dari penderitaannya kini terlihat tambah menderita.

Padahal dua hari sebelum pernikahannya, ia masih terlihat bahagia. Senyum manisnya masih setia terukir diwajahnya. Tapi, semua orang terkejut melihat pemuda ini lemas tak berdaya dikamarnya sehari sebelum pernikahannya. Dengan segera ia dilarikan ke St. Mungo, dan semenjak ia sadar sampai detik ini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia kembali mengukir senyum indahnya, pandangannya kosong seakan-akan jiwanya tak hidup kembali bersamanya.

Setelah agak tenang, Hermione maju selangkah mendekati Harry yang duduk dikasur putihnya, memandang jauh. Hermione duduk disisi kasurnya, kali ini ia tersenyum pahit memegang tangan kurus Harry.

Lama mereka berempat dalam diam, adik Ron, suami Hermione. Tak sanggup berkata apapun. Hatinya penuh luka, hancur, bagai ditaburi garam, tak terperih.

"'Mione, aku harus menjemput Malfoy di kementrian sekarang. Nanti kalian ku jemput." Kata Ron memeluk serta mengecup kening Hermione singkat dan pergi setelah Hermione mengangguk, tak lupa ia menepuk pundak adiknya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

Hermione menatap wajah Harry, hatinya mencelos melihat sebutir halus air mata mengalir dipipi Harry. Wajahnya tetap tak berekspresi, diam, tapi hatinya mulai merasakan getaran halus.

Hermione mencoba bicara pada Harry, seakan tau bahwa setitik jiwanya telah kembali.

"Harry, Harry, ku mohon bicaralah padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan mu, Harry. Seperti saat kita sekolah dulu. Ku mohon Harry, bicaralah" pinta Hermione.

Harry membuka mulut keringnya perlahan, tak bersuara. Kemudian tertutup lagi. Hermione terisak kembali, tapi ia tersenyum dan memeluk Harry dalam tangisnya. Ginny pun mendekat, ia mengusap rambut Harry pelan sambil menangis.

And I'm tired of being all alone,

and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

"Selamat datang kembali ke London, Mr. Malfoy" sapa Ron sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Weasley" desis laki-laki berambut pirang panjang dan tersenyum sinis. Ia menjabat uluran tangan dari Ron, dan memeluknya bersahabat. Setelah perang besar usai, ia mulai membuka hatinya untuk bersahabat dengan Ron, Hermione, dan yang lainnya. Dan ternyata itu tak buruk untuk dirinya.

"Kau sendirian? Mana istrimu? Apa kau sudah punya anak, eh?" goda Ron.

"Diam kau. Aku tak jadi menikah." Katanya separuh jengkel. Ron terkejut, dan tambah terkejut ketika melihat mata laki-laki itu. Tidak bersinar, dingin seperti dulu tapi jauh lebih dingin dan kosong.

"Draco, are you okay?" tanya Ron ragu.

"Yah, aku tak apa. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Mana istrimu?" jawab Draco sambil tersenyum, senyum kepalsuan dan kebohongan, menyembunyikan lukanya.

"Hermione sedang di St. Mungo bersama Harry dan Ginny" jawab Ron polos.

Jantung Draco berdebar keras, dadanya bergemuruh, tapi ia usahakan tetap menjaga sikapnya. "Jadi, Hermione sakit, eh?" tanya Draco sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak bukan Hermione, tapi Harry." Ron menunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah semerah rambutnya. Draco semakin kalut, ia tetap mencoba untuk kuat.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia bersama keluarganya?" tanya Draco semakin tak sabar, Ron mengerutkan keningnya.

"Keluarga? Bukankah Harry sudah tak punya keluarga lagi? kau tau itu Draco." Ron semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Draco, ada nada kesal disuaranya.

"Tapi, Diakan sudah menikah dengan adikmu kan?" Draco tak sabar, ingin rasanya ia membentak Ron karena tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Ah,tidak. Dia tak jadi menikah dengan Ginny. Sehari sebelum pernikahannya, ia dibawa ke St. Mungo sampai saat ini." Ron menunduk lagi.

Dada Draco semakin bergemuruh, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari dan meninggalkan Ron. Ron kaget dan mengejar Draco yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

Draco tak perduli apapun lagi, dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihirnya. Ia sudah berada di depan St. Mungo.

Ia berlari lagi, dan bertanya pada resepsionis ruangan Mr. Potter, segera setelah mendapatkan jawaban ia kembali berlari menuju ruangan yang ia tuju. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang ia tabrak.

I was born to tell you I love you

and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine

Stay with me tonight

Hermione masih duduk ditepi ranjang Harry sambil menggenggam tangan Harry, sahabatnya yang begitu ia sayangi dan membuatnya bangga kini terpuruk dalam jurang nestapa yang begitu dalam dan memilukan.

Tak ada lagi candanya, tak ada lagi tawanya, dan tak ada lagi nasihat konyolnya. Ia teringat masa-masa saat dulu masih disekolah.

Bercanda bersama di perpustakaan sehingga mendapat pelototan pengawas ruangan, bertengkar dengan Ron saat usai pesta dansa, dan masa-masa indah lainnya yang mereka lewati bersama. Sedih, senang, canda, tawa mereka lalui bersama. Tapi kenapa saat ini Harry lebih memilih lukanya seorang diri? Hermione kembali terisak dalm tangisnya, Ginny hanya diam.

Suara keributan diluar membangun Hermione dari lamunannya, pintu utama terbuka, seketika Hermione dan Ginny menoleh kearah pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hhh...Harry..." desis Draco terengah-engah, oksigen diparu-parunya menipis, seakan-akan ia tak bisa bernafas lagi namun dipaksanya untuk bersuara.

"Harry!" teriaknya, masih terengah-engah di tempat.

Tanpa diduga Hermione dan Ginny, Harry menoleh keasal suara. Jantungnya kembali bergetar, dadanya bergemuruh, matanya tak mampu menahan air matanya.

"D..Dracooo..." desisnya serak. Suara merdunya yang tak pernah ia perdengarkan pada siapapun semenjak tiga belas tahun yang lalu kini terdengar kembali.

Dengan lemas, Harry turun dari ranjangnya, memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah, tangannya menggapai-gapai, berharap ini bukan mimpi. Sekian tahun ia berharap, sekian tahun ia menunggu dan sekian tahun jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kini semua harapannya terkabul, penantiannya tak sia-sia, jantungnya kembali merasakan manisnya kehidupan.

Tubuhnya lemas, dan hampir terjatuh jika tangan kekar Draco tak menopangnya. Mata keduanya bertemu, akhirnya, mata emerald itu kini kembali menghangatkan dinginnya mata keabu-abuan Draco. Meluluh lantakan segala kerinduan yang berakar dihati, menorehkan pilu yang tiada terkira.

"I LOVE YOU Harry, I love you" kata Draco saat ia mendekap Harry dalam pelukannya. Mata abu-abunya terpenjam, tak mampu menahan luka yang menganga dihatinya. Ia sungguh menyesal meninggalkan Harry, benar-benar menyesal. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuk kebodohannya.

"Dracoo!" Harry tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi, ia menangis dan terus menangis dalam kehangatan yang diberikan Draco hanya untuknya. Hermione sungguh tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi, ia sangat terkejut dan teramat senang melihat sahabatnya kembali 'hidup'. Begitupun Ginny. Saat ini, hanya kesembuhan Harry yang ia inginkan. Jika obat yang dapat menyembuhkan Harry adalah Draco, ia rela memberikannya pada Harry.

"Harry, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal. Aku berjanji tak akan ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan kita. Aku berjanji Harry" Draco mengeratkan pelukannya pada Harry.

Tapi Harry melepaskan pelukan Draco, dengan tubuh lemah ia berusaha berdiri sendiri. Mata mereka bertemu lagi, hanya satu yang mereka inginkan. Melepaskan kerinduan yang sangat sesak didada.

Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dengan satu tangan, menarik wajah Harry agar tetap menatapnya. Tak disangka pemuda yang dulu begitu tegar kini terlihat amat rapuh, tak sanggup Draco memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Draco membelai lembut pipi Harry yang kini cekung, amat kurus tak terawat. Harry memejamkan matanya, menyamankan dirinya dengan sentuhan yang amat ia rindukan.

Ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, hatinya melonjak. Tubuhnya bergetar, merasakan sensasi yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya.

Mereka berpagut dalam kedamaian dan kehangatan dunia mereka, bersatu dalam melodi indah degup jantung yang meneriakkan kebahagiaan dalam damai mereka.

Ron tiba didepan ruangan Harry dengan terengah, ia sungguh tercengang mendapatkan sahabatnya telah bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Kegembiraan amat dirasakannya. Sahabatnya, sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi kini telah kembali.

Draco melepaskan bibirnya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Harry. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang hanya ia berikan untuk Harry, senyum yang penuh dengan kejujuran bahwa hatinya hanya milik Harry.

Begitu pun Harry, senyuman yang telah lama terkubur beserta cintanya. Kini terukir kembali. Menyamankan hati orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau kurus sekali Harry," goda Draco.

Harry tertawa pelan, "kau harus selalu bersamaku dan merawatku sampai aku benar-benar sembuh, sebagai hukumanmu Draco" kata Harry serak.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, begitu pula Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny sambil menghapus air mata mereka.

and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine

Stay with me tonight

Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny mendengar dengan seksama cerita Harry yang tengah duduk didalam pelukan Draco. Mereka sungguh tak mengira bahwa Draco dan Harry memiliki hubungan khusus.

Wajah Harry kini lebih bersinar dan penuh kehidupan tak seperti saat Draco tak bersamanya.

"Lalu Draco, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Harry kesal.

"Aku mendapat tugas di Perancis," jawabnya singkat, khas Draco. Dingin dan tak banyak bicara tapi terasa hangat di hati Harry.

"Bersama Astoria?" Harry mencoba menahan pilunya lagi. Draco memandang Harry dengan penuh rasa bersalah dihatinya.

"Tidak, aku menolak menikah dengannya dan menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja. Aku selalu merindukan mu Harry." Jawab Draco bergetar yang kini mendapat balasan berupa kecupan singkat dari Harry dipipinya. Harry tersenyum dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Sepertinya kau telah berurusan dengan kami, Draco" kata Ron kesal, wajahnya memerah, tangannya terkepal. Dan dengan satu pukulan ia memukul wajah Draco tepat dipipi kanannya, seketika disambut dengan tawa geli sahabat dan kekasihnya itu.

"Ouch...aku pantas mendapatkannya" kata Draco sambil mengelus wajahnya yang merah lebam. Masih di sambut dengan tawa.

Malam itu, tak seperti biasanya. Ruangan yang kelam dan sunyi itu, kini menjadi ramai penuh dengan tanda-tanda kehidupan yang telah kembali terbang mengepakkan sayapnya menuju kebahagiaan tertinggi terbebas dari segala derita yang mengekang kehidupannya.

+ The End +

Aaaangghhhh...saiia masih terus belajar dan belajar...akhirnya jadi buat cerita kaya gini...saiia tak suka sad-end di pair yang saiia cintai...jadi saiia pengen lihat mereka berdua bahagia...kyaaaaaaaaa...maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung...saiia akui fict ini sangat GAJE, ANEH, dan kata orang jawa WAGHU..hahaha...sekedar curhat aja...mood saiia ilang ditengah-tengah cerita gara-gara ada kucing berantem didalem rumah, jadinya konsentrasi saiia buyarrr...ghaaaa!

Jadi mohon bantuannya dengan merephiuw yahh...^0^...arigatou gozaimasu...Jaa~


End file.
